


Your morning coffee has been cancelled

by Windfighter



Series: Tony-centric whumptobers [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony wakes up so tired he's pretty sure he's dead. The only cure is a cup of coffee, which he isn't allowed to get.





	Your morning coffee has been cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Betrayed
> 
> so uh, not much whump in this story, but there is a betrayal at least! woo?

Tony blinked tiredly, forced himself up from the bed. He groaned, his whole body protesting every tiny movement.

”Good morning, sir.”

”hrmrh”

”The time is...”

Tony didn't listen to the rest of Jarvis' report. He stumbled over to the wardrobe, threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants. He was going to the lab, he didn't need anything fancy. He rubbed his eyes, stumbled over the carpet and out of the door. He leaned against the wall during the elevator ride down to the communal floor, his eyes closed. He almost tripped over his own feet when he exited it.

”Good morning, doll”, came from the couch.

Tony muttered what was supposed to be a 'good morning' but sounded a lot more like 'piss off, Barnes'. Bucky laughed at it.

”One of those nights, huh?”

This time it was definately a 'piss off, Barnes' that left Tony's mouth. He fell down in the couch where Bucky sat, face down in Bucky's lap.

”A little early for that, doll.”

Tony gave him the finger.

”Just give me coffee.”

”No can do, honey.”

”Urgh... fine, I'll get it myself. Jarvis, start the machine.”

”I am sorry sir, but I can not do that.”

”Fuck that. Give me the coffee.”

”Sir, I am not authorized to give you coffee at this moment.”

”I'm your daddy and I'm authorizing you to make me coffee.”

”Sir, you have had dangerous amounts of coffee the last week and due to your agreement with Doctor Banner I am therefore not allowed to make you coffee for two days while you recover.”

Tony let out another groan and rolled over to his back instead. Bucky was grinning and Tony glared.

”At least give me a donut.”

”It's been three days since your last healthy meal. Your donut-privileges have been revoked until you have some actual food”, Jarvis said and Bucky laughed again.

”This is some first grade betrayal”, Tony huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. ”By my own AI none the less!”

”First grade?” Bucky was still smiling.

”The worst betrayal ever. Never has anyone betrayed me like this.”

”So you not getting coffee is worse than Steve leaving you in Siberia?”

Tony froze, sank further into the couch and Bucky started playing with his hair.

”I thought we weren't talking about that.”

”We aren't, doll. I'm just asking.”

Tony thought for a moment, closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Bucky's fingers combing through his hair.

”Yeah no, this is worse. Steve had a reason, Jarvis is just an ass.”

”Sir, it was your own idea”, Jarvis reminded him. ”You gave me the orders two months ago.”

”I think we all already know I'm an ass. You don't have to follow in my footsteps.”

”I don't know about _being_ an ass”, Bucky said and slid down in the couch to rest next to Tony. ”You do _have_ a pretty fine ass though.”

”Not in the mood, Grease Lightning. Not until I've gotten coffee.”

”Fine love”, Bucky kissed Tony's head. ”But are you sure you can stay away from me for a full two days?”

”Absolutely.”

Tony didn't leave from where he was leaning against Bucky. Bucky kissed his head again.

”Okay, how about I make you a healthy breakfast and then you can have a donut, and then we can go down to your lab so you can work your magic on my arm? Sounds good, sleepyhead?”

”Hm”, Tony was silent and still for a couple of seconds. ”Yeah, okay, it's a good compromise. Maybe I can get the kid to sneak in some coffee for me.”

”Yeah, sure, maybe”, Bucky ruffled Tony's hair before getting up from the couch. Tony let out a small whine and Bucky threw a pillow at him. ”I'm getting you some food before the rest arrives. I'm sure your mood won't improve with all the loudmouths around.”

Tony huffed and sat up.

”It won't. Can we eat in the lab? I'm seriously going to kill them.”

”Sour mood much, darling?”

”They're going to be drinking _coffee_.”

”True. Okay, you go down to the lab, I'll come down as soon as the food is done.”

Tony jumped up from the couch, wrapped his arms around Bucky and kissed him.

”You're an actual _angel_ , you know that? Don't take too long, I have so many ideas I want to work through with you!”

He let go of Bucky and left for the lab. Bucky waved after him as he entered the elevator but he didn't see it, his brain already working through some of the ideas he had. Maybe the day wouldn't be a complete disaster after all.

At least he had been promised a donut.

 


End file.
